Frozen mind
by MysticFantasy
Summary: During a mission Steve receives an injury that prevents him from giving information to his team about an enemy attack. First Avengers fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen mind**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this awesome movie or the awesome characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Captain Steve Rogers burst through the side door and into the dark and snow filled air just as an explosion took place behind him. He nearly tripped from the energy the explosion gave off but he managed to keep his balance as he ran for the distance.

He has to get out of here. Has to make it back to the helicarrier. Has to tell Fury what he found out.

Running to the slope side, Steve tossed his shield to the ground and jumped on as another explosion happened with guns being fired and just barely missing him. He flew over the cliff side and began sliding down the snow covered hill at an incredible speed.

Steve heard a third explosion as he flew around snow covered pine trees along with various other noises. The building he just escaped out of should be completely destroyed by now.

"Tony would love to see me doing this." he muttered to himself trying to keep his footing on his shield as he continued to fly down the mountain side while dodging trees and rocks. It wasn't an easy task considering it was night and hard to see anything in front of him.

Distant shouting could be heard and Steve knew that he was being tracked by the guards of the factory he'd just discovered and destroyed. It wouldn't be long before the enemy agents somehow managed to find him.

But he wasn't going to let them catch him. He has big news that Fury and the rest of the Avengers need to know. He'd managed to destroy the factory but he knows what their next move will be and when. He knows their entire plan.

He needed to get this information to his team so they could make a plan of attack to prevent it from taking place.

While the cold air blew past him Steve wondered how Fury was going to take this news that he discovered. He knew that no one was going to handle it very well. He knows he sure didn't and almost thought that he had gone insane for a moment after seeing and learning what he had in that building.

Steve whirled around a tree and gasped when he saw he was heading to a cliff edge. He wasn't able to stop in time and flew over the edge.

Twisting his body, Steve pulled his shield up to cover himself as best he could as he fell into the pine tree forest.

He grunted as his body made contact with tree branches and tree trunks. He fell to the ground as snow fell from the trees above him. He landed on the ground and rolled from the speed with his shield flying from his grasp. He almost came to a stop when his back side suddenly collided with something strong.

Steve felt his head explode from the collision and saw lights flashing before his eyes. He heard ringing in his ears as his head swam in circles.

He moaned in pain as darkness started to engulf his vision. Something fell over him but he wasn't able to tell what it was. It covered his entire body as the last of his consciousness faded.

_No._ he thought weakly. _If I get caught then I can't tell...can't tell...What was I doing?_

His final thought remained unanswered as he fell into blissful unconsciousness with the snow continuing to fall on and around him.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Tony Stark flew over the snow covered forest in his famous Iron Man suit with the early morning light bouncing off the armor. He'd spotted a destroyed and smoldering factory building only a few seconds ago and was now on the search for his teammate who was responsible for the demise of the building and who was now missing.

"Will someone please explain to me why Fury thought it would be a good idea for Cap to do this mission alone?" he demanded over the communication line.

_"Fury thought this might be a mission that called for someone like the Cap since he knows the most about this enemy."_ Clint answered.

_"He said something about a weapons factory making certain weapons. Might be related to the ones Hydra had tried to make back during Steve's day."_ Natasha added.

"So why didn't Fury send any of us with Steve?" Tony questioned as he tried to pick up any sign of their missing captain. "This seemed like too much for one person to do."

_"He said that Steve asked to do this alone."_ Bruce answered. _"Said that Cap didn't want any of us to see what Hydra was capable of if these guys are anything like the real one."_

"He really does have issues with the past still, doesn't he?" Tony asked.

_"Can you blame him?"_ Clint asked.

"Not really." Tony answered. "I know the stories of what he's done. So, no, I can't blame him. You guys pick up anything yet?"

_"We spotted what looks like a crash in the trees."_ Natasha answered. _"We're right above it."_

Tony flew in the direction of the jet where his three teammates were landing the SHIELD jet. He quickly spotted the mass of trees that were bent and torn down. It was small in size though. Like it had been something small that crashed into the trees.

Possibly their missing Captain if he had been in a hurry to get away from whatever happened with the factory.

"Let's get down there and find out what happened." Tony said as he lowered himself to the ground.

_"Copy that."_ Natasha said as Clint landed the jet in a clear enough spot for the flying machine. Once the jet had landed and everyone was wearing thick warm jackets, they stepped off the jet and met with Tony on the ground.

"Let's fan out and look for him." Tony said. "He has to be around here somewhere or at least clues to tell us what happened. He's probably hurt considering how bad this crash sight looks. Everyone meet back here in ten minutes."

The group quickly broke apart and began looking for any signs of Steve.

Natasha scanned the area she was walking in with careful observation. Something had definately gone through here. The snow was heavily disturbed and footprints could be seen almost everywhere.

It was a definate sign that someone else had been looking for the super soldier and that didn't sit well with the Black Widow.

"Steve!" Natasha called out in some hope that the said soldier would hear her voice and answer back.

Had Steve been spotted during his mission and tried to escape only for persuers to chase him? Had Steve managed to escape? What if he was hurt? What if he was...

Natasha stopped her train of thought when her foot hit something strong. She winced at the pain but ignored it when she heard the echoing sound. She knelt down and brushed the snow away from what she had struck her foot on.

She lightly gasped when she saw a familiar paint pattern. Quickly, she uncovered the rest of the object and was now faced with the famous shield of Captain America.

"Guys! I found Steve's shield!" she announced over her earpiece.

_"We're on our way Nat."_ Clint replied.

_"Is there any sign of Steve?"_ Tony asked.

"Still looking." Natasha answered as she scanned the area.

It was tricky to tell if Steve was even in the same area. It was obvious there had been others here, possibly doing the same as them in looking for the world war two soldier.

If they had been after the super soldier, then that would mean that Steve was successful in his mission. But it seemed that something had gone wrong. That something had prevented him from escaping.

What if he had been captured long before they had even gotten there?

Natasha looked over to a large rock when she noticed that something didn't look right about it. The snow on top looked uneven. Like some had been knocked over. The snow under the rock also looked uneven.

Without another thought, Natasha rushed over and dropped to the ground. She began to brush snow away from the mound and gasped when she uncovered a red gloved hand. Hastily, she began removing the snow.

She finally got all of the snow off and discovered an unnaturally pale and injured Steve Rogers. He looked almost exactly like he had when he'd first been found in the ice by the SHIELD team only just last year.

"Steve." she said trying to get him to wake up. She moved her hand behind his head when she felt something warm and sticky. She slowly pulled her hand back and looked at her hand in horror.

Blood covered her fingers.

"I found him!" She shouted into her earpiece. "He's hurt! He needs help!"

"Nat!"

The female Avenger looked up in time to see her teammatees run over a hill and hurry over to her and the fallen soldier.

"We need to get him to SHIELD. He's got a head injury." Natasha declared.

"How bad is he?" Bruce answered kneeling next to his friends and began to look over the captain.

"He looks like he's been like this for a while." Natasha answered. "Probably all night and his wound is still bleeding."

"Let's get him out of here then." Clint declared ripping off a sleeve of his jacket, wadding it up and pressing it against the bleeding head wound of the older man.

"Natasha, we'll get him back to the jet. Go back and let Fury know that we found Steve and tell him to get the medical team ready for our arrival." Tony said.

The red head woman nodded and quickly got to her feet. She ran as fast as she could through the snow to make it to the jet. Her breathing became heavy from running through the snow, something she wasn't really use to but the burning image of Steve lying unconscious, injured and nearly frozen in the snow was driving her to the best of her abilities.

She reached the jet at last and went straight for the radio.

"This is Agent Romanov. We've located Captain Rogers. We are returning to the helicarrier. ETA about twenty minutes. Be advised he is injured and requires medical attention upon arrival."

She panted, trying to catch her breath from both running and contacting the helicarrier.

_"Copy that Agent Romanov. Medical team will be waiting upon your arrival."_

Natasha sighed in relief which grew more when she saw the men bring Steve onto the jet and lay him on the black leather bench.

"How is he?" she asked as Bruce wrapped two blankets around the soldier and carefully strapped him down with Clint still holding his torn sleeve to the head injury.

"Not good." he answered.

"Nat, take this. I gotta get this jet moving." Clint declared.

The female agent quickly hurried over and took over Clint's task. She held back a shudder as she felt Steve's blood cover her hands.

"Tony, get me that oxygen tank." Bruce declared. "His breathing is labored. It's like he's going into hibernation again."

"He won't though right?" Natasha asked grabbing a towel and pressed it against the wound.

"If we get him help in time I don't think he will. Even then, I don't think this is serious enough to make him sleep for another seventy years." Bruce answered as the jet started to lift into the air.

"Better make sure of that Bruce." Tony said handing the doctor the oxygen tank. "We can't let Cap wake up in another world he doesn't understand."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

There were hushed noises coming from around him. He wasn't able to tell where they were coming from since his eyes were still closed.

His body shivered even though he felt warmth all around him. Then the pounding started. Every pulsating pound hit harder and harder. Pounding against his very mind and seemingly through his entire body.

A soft voice spoke just now.

It sounded so familiar but he wasn't able to pinpoint who it belonged to. He wanted to say that it belonged to a woman but his hearing wasn't clear enough yet to tell if he was right or not.

At last he found enough strength to open his eyes. His vision was clouded at first but finally started to clear until he was able to see perfectly.

And the first thing he noticed was a beautiful red haired woman sitting on a chair next to his bed looking down at him with concerned eyes.

"Hey there." she greeted warmly. "How do you feel?"

"I, uh...a l-little cold." he managed to answer with a raspy voice.

"We've already got three blankets on you but I think one more won't hurt." she said standing and grabbing another blanket which she used to cover him with.

"Better?" she asked with a small smile.

"Y-yes. Thank you ma'am."

"Steve, how many times have I told you to just call me by my name?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Natasha felt her smirk fade when she noticed the look on Steve's face.

"I'm sorry but...do I know you to know the answer to that?" he asked.

"Steve, you know who I am." Natasha said.

"I don't mean to argue with you ma'am but, until you said it just now, I didn't even know who I am."

Natasha felt her breath still inside her upon hearing his words.

"You...you really don't know who I am or who you really are?" she asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Steve slowly shook his head.

"Does the name Captain America sound familiar?"

"No ma'am. It doesn't. Who is this Captain? Am I suppose to know who he is?"

Natasha didn't answer as she quickly stood from the chair and rushed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Doctor, I better not hear anything I won't like." Nick Fury said as the doctor walked out of the room where the injured super soldier was recovering.

"I'm sorry to have to dissappoint you then sir." the doctor answered.

"What is it then?" Fury asked. "What's wrong with our super soldier?"

"The blow to the head was enough to cause a little damage, sir. I'm afraid Captain Rogers has amnesia."

"Say again." Tony declared, not wanting to believe what he just heard. "He has what?"

"Amnesia." the doctor said more firmly. "The injury he recieved to his head was more intense that we originally believed. He'd recieved it shortly after his mission on the weapons factory. He was missing the entire night and was unconscious during that time in freezing conditions with this injury. Had he been able to make it back sooner it could have been prevented but since he wasn't able to...This is the result."

"Will he recover from it soon?" Clint asked just wanting to know if his friend was going to be ok.

"On top of the other injuries he has, including the concussion, it's hard to say. Amnesia is one of the things you can't say if a full recovery is possible. The best thing that we can do for Captain Rogers is to help him try to remember things while he recovers. His memory could come back slowly, in pieces or possibly all at once. Just don't rush him into remembering or it'll send him into shock which is one of the last things he needs right now."

"Thank you doctor." Fury said dismissing the SHIELD doctor who walked away once he was released.

"So now what?" Tony asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, you are going to be taking Steve's place while he's out of commission." Fury said.

"Say what?" Tony questioned.

"You're going to lead the Avengers until Steve is able to return to the team."

"You sure that's a good idea Fury?" Clint asked and got a light glare from Tony.

"We don't have any other choice right now." Fury replied. "Steve was picked to lead the team because he's lead a team into battle before and he has the most knowledge and experience with battle tactics and strategies. While he's out, Stark is going to lead the team. If Thor shows up any time soon fill him in on what's going on."

"He's not gonna like it." Clint said. "You know how Thor gets when he hears one of us is hurt."

"It's kinda cute though." Natasha said.

"Keep me posted on anything that changes." Fury said. "I'll get the doctor to give us some more information to help Rogers."

"We'll be here with him if you need us." Tony said as the director started to walk down the hallway.

"I'm gonna go find Bruce and let him know what's going on." Natasha said.

"Alright. We'll be here with the old man and his broken hip." Tony said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Very funny Stark." Natasha muttered half heartedly as she walked toward the lab where Bruce would most likely be.

"Think we should put a cane in there just to make her mad?" Clint suggested.

"No way. I can think of at least ten ways she can use that thing to kill us. Plus it would be kinda weird to explain to Steve." Tony replied.

"Good point." Clint agreed. "Alright then. Let's go introduce ourselves."

Tony nodded and followed the archer to the door. The two entered the room where they quickly spotted Steve sitting in his bed leaning against a few pillows. He'd been fingering the thick white bandages that were wrapped around his head, most likely wondering how it had ended up there, when they entered.

He looked at them curiously.

"Hey Steve, how you feeling?" Tony greeted standing a few feet away from the bed.

"Uh, fine I guess." Steve answered. "Do I know you?"

"Before you got that bump to the head, yes. I'm Tony Stark, one of your friends. This is Clint Barton, another one of your friends. We're here to visit you for a while and see how you're doing."

"Thanks." Steve said as the two sat down.

"You in any pain?" Clint asked.

"Just a little headache but it's nothing." Steve answered. "By any chance, do either of you know what happened to me?"

"Somewhat." Clint answered. "You work for the government, like me. You were sent on a mission to see if a rumored weapons factory existed. It did and somehow, while you were trying to make your way back here, you ran into some trouble and got hurt."

"What exactly do I do?" Steve questioned after hearing the story.

"You're a captain. Both in the army and the agency we work for." Clint answered. "You're a very skilled soldier and a lot of people look up to you and treat you with respect."

"And what is it that you two do?" Steve asked.

"I'm a regular field agent and expert marksman. Although I prefer archery." Clint explained.

"I'm a kinda business partner to the agency." Tony said. "I also help them with a few science projects every now and then."

"What is this agency that we work for?"

"It's kinda like espionage." Clint answered. "We go all over the world stopping a few crazy people who want to take over the world."

"Super heroes? Is that what you're saying we are?" Steve asked with a skeptic look.

"What would you say if I said yes?" Clint asked.

"I would wonder how it is that _I'm _the one who's getting his head checked." Steve answered.

Clint and Tony quickly glanced at each other with similar looks.

Steve Rogers didn't believe a word they were saying.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Did they say if he'll recover from it?" Bruce asked examining some materials from the destroyed factory that SHIELD had managed to salvage. He had to give it to Steve, when he wanted to destroy something he went above and beyond to do it. No doubt he had figured out a few things when he'd been fighting against Hydra.

"They said they're not sure." Natasha answered sitting on a chair. "Doctor said that it could have been prevented if Steve had managed to get back."

"I'd like to see the doctor get nailed in the head with a rock and walk away." Bruce declared. "He doesn't know that Steve was lucky he hadn't completely cracked his skull or something else. Had it been anyone else they would have died from the impact."

Natasha looked up when the door to the lab opened and Clint and Tony walked in.

"How's Steve?" Bruce asked pausing in his work.

"He says he's doing alright. Head hurts a little." Clint answered.

"Did he ask what was going on?" Natasha asked.

"Naturally." Tony answered. "We told him a few of the basic things, sugar coated it a little, and he thought that we were the one's who should be getting a catscan. Didn't believe a word we said."

"Classic amnesia behavior." Bruce said. "He'll believe what he wants to until his memories return or he gets solid evidence to support anything told to him."

"Fury won't allow that to happen." Clint stated sitting on top of a metal table. "He wants Steve to take it easy until he remembers who he is."

"He better remember everything soon." Tony declared. "I know I'm awesome at a lot of things but being the leader of a team isn't something I'm ready to add to my list. Steve's the one who's qualified for that. He's the war hero here."

"I think we can all agree on that." Natasha said with a little smirk on her face.

"So what does Fury want us to do in the meantime?" Bruce asked.

"Just to help Steve in any way that we can." Tony answered. "Visit him, talk to him, establish friendship with him again. Basically, we have to reintroduce ourselves to Steve and earn his trust and friendship all over again."

"It shouldn't be too hard. He basically trusted us right away from the moment we first met." Clint said recalling how Steve hadn't judged him in any way once he'd been freed from Loki's mind control. It only took one nod from Natasha and the captain was calling him a friend and brother in arms. Clint never once met anyone who had right away trusted him like that.

"With his mind the way it is, it may not be." Bruce pointed out. "Along with a few other things, Steve may not think the same way he did before. For instance, he was a shy gentlman before the accident. He may now act as social as Tony without feeling the least bit self conscious about anything."

"Maybe we should take him clubbing." Tony lightly joked.

"We could at least try to break him out a few habits he's stuck in." Clint suggested. "Getting him to not wake up before dawn every morning could be one of them."

"Learning technology." Tony mused.

"He's gotten the hang of a few things." Bruce pointed out.

"Wouldn't hurt to learn more." Tony said.

"You guys are horrible." Natasha said with a full smirk on her face. She did admit that it would be nice if Steve was a little less nervous around women. The poor guy acted like he would be silenced by any and all women if they weren't SHIELD agents.

"Well, either way, we have to get him to trust us again or else he's going to keep thinking we're a bunch of lunatics." Tony said.

"Let's just take it slow." Natasha suggested. "Earn his trust and friendship again. He's in a pretty fragile state and doesn't need too many things at once."

"Speaking of which, how are we going to explain this to Thor?" Bruce asked. "He's surely going to want to see Steve once he finds out what happened and he doesn't exactly make the quietest of entrances."

"Knowing Thor, he'll think it's some kind of evil magic." Tony said.

"The only thing we can do is keep Thor from barging in on Steve and explain exactly what's going on. Thor just bursting in might give Steve more reason to think that he's in the wrong place and might try to get away at the first chance he gets." Bruce said.

"Even the way he is, Steve can still kick all our a**es." Clint stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"What happened to him?" Thor demanded trying to make his way down the hall where the injured were treated.

He had arrived on the SHIELD fortress a short time ago and when he noticed that Steve was missing from the group he had asked where he was. When he'd been told that Steve had been badly wounded, lightning started to flash outside in the clouds from Thor's anger that someone had tried to hurt his friend.

"Thor! Keep it down! That's not going to help Steve!" Tony warned standing in the path of the blond Asgardian.

"Please, just tell me what happened to the captain." Thor requested a bit more quietly. "Tell me why I cannot see him."

"Look, just calm down and I'll tell you everything." Tony offered as he motioned for Thor to go back into the lab.

The tall blond man nodded before returning to the lab. He sat down on a chair and Tony sat on another a few feet away.

"Steve went on a mission alone not too long ago. It was dealing with an enemy he personally knew when he had been in the second world war. This enemy turned out not to be the real one, which is good, but when Steve was trying to make it back to us they saw him and tried to stop him. Steve managed to destroy the weapons they had been making but when he was trying to escape he got hurt. He got hit in the head so bad that he has amnesia. Do you know what that is?"

Thor shook his head.

"It means that he doesn't rememer us, he doesn't remember that he's Captain America and he doesn't remember anything about his life before getting hit. He sees us as strangers and won't trust us like he did before."

"Will he recover from this amnesia?" Thor asked.

"We're not sure." Tony answered after a moment of silence. "This is something that Steve has to recover from on his own. There's a chance that he will remember and there's a chance that he won't. We have to be prepared incase he doesn't. We'll have to earn his trust and friendship again while trying to remind him of who he is. He won't believe us right away so don't be upset if he doesn't believe anything we tell him right away."

"This is most troubling." Thor said standing and slowly pacing around the room. "The captain does not remember that he is a soldier and fought with us against my brother."

"It's hard, I know." Tony agreed. "But we have to be patient. We can't force him to remember. It doesn't work that way. The best thing we can do is be there for him."

"Agreed. The Captain fought bravely at my side. I do not plan to let him down during this time when he needs his friends at his side." Thor declared. "I will help in any way that I can."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that buddy." Tony said. "There's still a few things that you'll need to know before you can see Steve."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

A tired yawn escaped his lips as he started to wake up. After Clint and Tony had left, Steve had decided to take a short nap.

He had been oddly tired after the two men had talked to him and figured he should get some sleep. Maybe things would make a little more sense once he was a little more rested.

Opening his eyes, Steve quickly spotted someone sitting next to his bed. He blinked to clear his vision and once he was fully able to see again it was easy to see who was sitting there watching him.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." he said with a smirk.

Natasha lightly smirked. There was definately a small change in personality.

"Feel better?" she asked reaching over to the nightstand by the bed to pour water into a plastic cup.

"Rested." Steve answered sitting up a bit and taking the cup she handed to him. He quickly drank the cool liquid and felt better now that his thirst was gone.

"That's good. We never exchanged proper greetings before. I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"That's a beautiful name." Steve said.

Natasha smiled at his compliment.

"So...this is the second time I've woken up and you're here. Are we dating or something?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"No." Natasha answered quickly. "No, we're not. We're teammates and friends."

Steve almost instantly lost his smirk.

"You talking about that supposed superhero team that Clint and Tony told me about?" he asked.

"You can decide if you want to believe we're superheroes or not but we _are_ part of a team that does a lot of good in the world." Natasha answered.

"I'll save my opinion for a later time." Steve said.

"Probably be best." Natasha agreed.

"So, how long before I can get out of this bed?" Steve asked.

"The doctor wants you to stay on bed rest until they clear you which could be another three days. Bored?"

"Very." Steve answered. "I feel like doing something. Bump on the head or not."

"Well, at least you still sound like yourself." Natasha mused.

"Stubborn?"

"You were at times but it was during times when you needed to be." Natasha said. "You'll soon find that Tony is the most stubborn out of all of us."

"Yeah, I picked that up from him when he was here." Steve said.

"There's a lot more to him than just that though. He will try to get you to go to parties a lot."

"Did I go when he would ask?"

"Not really. The kind of parties that Tony attends or throws himself are not the kind any of us would be caught at. He tries to make them sound like something we would go to but we know Tony too well."

"You do at least." Steve pointed out.

"You'll remember him soon enough or at least figure him out very easily. It's not that hard to read the guy."

Steve grinned.

"So is there anything you can tell me about myself?" he asked. "What was my superhero name?"

"If you're serious I'll tell you a few things." Natasha replied noticing that Steve was a little more joking. That was already a big notice from his real personality. She was sure that Tony would be happy to hear that.

"Alright." Steve agreed. "I don't like that I lost my memories and it's even worse that I barely even know my own name and that everyone is keeping things secret from me. I can handle just knowing a few things. For now."

"Alright then. What's your first question?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

One week had passed since Steve had been announced to have amnesia. The remaining Avengers were doing everything they could to help make him comfortable and re-establish friendship and trust with their captain which was proving to be somewhat easy.

Clint had the strongest bond with Steve at the moment since he seemed to not hold anything back from the super soldier other than things they weren't allowed to tell him yet.

Thor was in close competition for Steve's friendship. The thunder god had gained Steve's friendship the easiest despite the fact that he had to hold back a lot of information about himself.

He told Steve stories of Asgard and had been delighted when Steve foud entertainment from them only to realize that Steve thought they were just made up stories. It hurt him a little but he did his best not to show it and put it aside.

Tony was gaining Steve's trust and friendship although it was still easy to tell that Steve was questioning how he came to be friends with this man the first time around since Tony's personality screamed spoiled rich party boy and Steve's moral codes seemed to be the only thing about him that stuck with him.

Bruce was also gaining Steve's friendship and trust quickly since he was the most mature personality and he was acting as a medical informant and observer to Steve since the blond soldier was now allowed to walk around as long as someone was close by.

Natasha had been spending the most time with Steve which kept him in the frame of mind that he and Natasha really are dating. She kept telling him that they were just friends but the blond soldier wasn't buying it very easily.

Tony kept telling Natasha that she should go along with it since it would make a great story when Steve came to his senses and it would be the only time they would ever see Steve with a lady on his arm.

Natasha denied his suggestion and continued her routine. Steve would remember everything eventually and then things would go back to normal.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bruce carefully watched Steve as the two of them entered the bridge of the helicarrier. The super soldier was looking around, taking in everything in awe, and Bruce couldn't help but feel like this was the first time they met all over again.

Only without the global threat.

"Captain. Doctor." a voice greeted.

Steve spotted a man in a black outfit walk over to them with an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Captain, I'm Director Nick Fury. How are you feeling?"

"Doing fine sir." Steve answered shaking hands with the man.

"Glad to hear it." Fury said. "Please, have a seat. The others will be here shortly."

Steve followed Bruce to the glass table that had seven black leather chairs and sat next to the doctor.

"What's this about?" Steve asked.

"No clue." Bruce answered. "Sometimes we get these surprise meetings. Usually they're not too bad."

Steve nodded and soon spotted Tony Stark, Clint Barton and Thor walk into the room and take seats at the table opposite of him and Bruce. There was only one chair empty and it was next to Steve.

He spotted Natasha Romanoff walk over and sit next to him.

_Yeah. We're not dating._ Steve thought to himself with a mental smirk. He stopped being so questioning about it since Natasha hadn't seemed that amused when he kept asking. Plus he noticed that she carried two guns with her at all times so he knew it was best not to get her angry.

"Alright everyone." Fury said standing at the front of the table. "With Cap out of commision for a while, the team is going to be on leave until he's better."

"Vacation!" Tony lightly declared.

"At ease Stark." Fury said. "The whole team is going to have six weeks off unless you're called back for a reason. Take the time to relax and bond, do a few fun things. Please do not do anything that will land you in jail."

The last statement was directed more towards Tony who merely shrugged.

"A jet will take all of you back to New York. Please inform Agent Hill if you're going to be traveling anywhere during this time off. Jet leaves in an hour. All of you take care and take care of your leader."

"Hold on, you mean to say that _I_ was the leader of this little hero team?" Steve asked skeptically.

"You were and a d**n good one at that." Fury answered.

Steve lightly chuckled.

The others weren't finding it hard to believe that Steve wasn't totally accepting the stories he was being told. They didn't blame him. Some of the stories did sound a little out of it when they thought about it.

The six were dismissed and now were trying to find something to do to pass the hour.

"Captain, may we talk for a while before our departure?" Thor asked catching up to the soldier.

"Sure and my name is Steve. At least, that's what I've been told." Steve answered.

"You find it hard to believe what we tell you." Thor said as they walked down the corridor.

"You have to admit that it all sounds a little crazy." Steve said.

"Some of the things we have done have been amusing but it is all the truth." Thor said.

"Ok. Then what is it _you_ do?" Steve asked.

"I am not allowed to tell you as of yet." Thor answered sounding a little upset at his own answer. "It upsets me greatly that I am not able to tell you who I am since I consider you my closest friend here."

"You're calling me your best friend?" Steve asked looking a little stunned.

"Yes." Thor answered. "We have fought side by side and you have taught me many lessons that I had not known before. You're a great person and I am honored to call you a friend Steve Rogers."

Steve was silent as they continued to walk. He'd been told that he was teammates with the other five people he had just sat with but he thought that was all. Nothing more. To be told by one of them that they considered him their best friend was a little surprising for Steve to hear.

"You know Thor, that's probably the only thing I believe right now." Steve said. "And...I think you're my best friend too."

Thor smiled greatly.

"That brings me great joy and honor captain." he said.

"Great." Steve said with a smile. "Can you be honest with me about a question?"

"Of course."

"Miss Romanoff spends a lot of time with me. She's got me thinking that we are dating but she says that we're not. Do you know if we are or not?"

Thor lightly chuckled.

"Lady Natasha is a mysterious woman. It is hard to know what she is thinking at times. She has told us that she is spending so much time with you to make certain that you are not further injured that originally believed. But to answer your question, no. You were not in a courtship with her."

"Dang." Steve lightly muttered. "I really thought we were."

"Perhaps you should ask her." Thor suggested.

"I would but I've seen those guns she carries. I'd rather not be at the end of one of those." Steve said making Thor chuckle.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve was in awe at the sight of the building the jet was landing at. It had a large white A on the side and he wondered what it stood for.

"Home sweet home." Tony said as the jet landed and they were given the all clear to exit off the jet.

Steve followed the man and took in the building as they walked inside.

"Nice place you have Tony." he said.

"You like it?" Tony asked. "When you first saw it you thought it was ugly."

"I did?" Steve asked.

"Yep. But you and I have different style tastes so it's understandable." Tony said. "Let me give you the silver dollar tour."

Steve followed Tony as he took in the building around him. He was shown the many rooms on the floor they were on. Honestly, he found it hard to believe that it was the same floor that held so many rooms.

Coming to an wall that had three seperate elevators he saw that they led to different levels of the building. Above the lights above the doors, there were signs that indicated which elevator went to what level.

One was residence, one was business and the other was labeled Iron Man.

"What's Iron Man?" Steve asked.

"That's my super hero ego." Tony answered as he pressed the button for the residence elevator.

"Why the name Iron Man?" Steve asked.

"I'll show you a little later." Tony answered as the elevator doors opened. They both stepped in and were silent as the elevator took them to the resident level. They quickly reached the floor and stepped out of the elevator.

Steve had to admit that he was a little impressed at the decor of the resident corridor. It was lavious. There were only a few doors on this level and on each door there was a symbol that indicated who the rooms belonged to.

Tony walked Steve around the floor, explaining who's symbols belonged to who.

Finally, they came to a door that had a roudn symbol decorated with red and blue rings and a white star in the center.

"This one is yours." Tony said. "Go on in."

Steve opened the door and smirked when he saw a wonderfully decorated suite complete with a private full sized bathroom and small kitchen area.

The suite was decorated in what Steve could think was an early 1940's era. It was clean and decorated with light colors.

Steve noticed that there were patriotic pictures around the room. Pictures of the American flag and famous patriotic landmarks.

"This is pretty nice." he said.

"Well, at times you do have pretty good decorative choices." Tony said. "Plus the military drilled being tidy into you pretty well. I need to send Clint there for a while."

Steve grinned.

_"Welcome home Captain Rogers. I hope you are doing well."_

Steve jumped and looked around for the owner of the voice. Tony chuckled at his expression.

"That's Jarvis. He's kinda like the invisible electronic butler." he explained.

The soldier looked at him uncertaintly.

"You'll get use to Jarvis." Tony assured.

_"I wish to he helpful to you Captain Rogers. Please tell me if there is anything I can do for you."_ The mechanical voice said.

"I think I'll let you get settled in." Tony said. "Come back to the living room later and we'll show you everything we would do on nights we would hang out and relax."

"Alright." Steve agreed still looking around incase Jarvis turned out to be a real person.

Tony grinned as he left the room wondering how long it would take Steve to believe that Jarvis was just a programming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve looked around the room with careful eyes. Taking in the style and how everything was placed.

Everything was in perfect order, almost set to military standards. He figured that it must have been because he'd been told he was a captain in the army. It would only make sense that it would reflect in his living conditions.

No sign of clutter to be seen, bed perfectly made, everything was clean.

Sitting on the bed, Steve spotted a black book on the side table. He reached over and picked it up. There was no title but his name was written on the bottom. Opening the cover, he quickly discovered that it was a sketchbook.

The first drawing was amazing and almost looked like a photo. A beautiful woman looked up at him. Her military uniform looked like it was from a different time as did the style of her dark curled hair.

There was a name written at the top of the page.

Peggy Carter.

_I wonder who she is. She's very beautiful._ Steve thought before turning to the next page.

He lightly chuckled at the drawing of a man who very much resembled Tony. The man in the drawing was younger than Tony and his sense of dressing was also very different. He was dressed in a suit standing on a stage with an odd looking car behind him.

Another name was located at the top of the page. Howard Stark.

_There's no way this could be Tony's father. That would be impossible. It would make me old._ _I'm younger than Tony so there's no way that I could have known his father. _Steve thought with a thoughtful look on his face.

He would have to ask Tony about this later.

Turning the page again, Steve found a group picture. It was of five men dressed in what looked to he military clothing. They were standing in what looked to the the woods. The first thing that Steve noticed was that the clothes looked like they were from a different time.

_This is weird. Why would I draw these people in such clothes? The detail...I must have seen them personally to draw these clothes like this. But there's no way that's possible._

"_Captain Rogers, Master Barton is asking for your precense in the living area._"

Steve looked around the room. He still wasn't totally convinced about Jarvis being a voice out of nowhere that answered people's questions and informed them of things that were going on.

"Uh, thanks." he said.

Before he decided to leave, Steve turned one more page in the book and smiled at a drawing of a young dark haired man in a uniform.

There was no full name on the page. Just what Steve assumed was a nickname.

Bucky.

_"You're a punk."_

Steve blinked upon those words. Where had he heard them? Were they from the man in this drawing?

He shook his head. He shut the book, put it where he'd found it and quietly left his room.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve walked into the large living room and absorbed everything in sight. A large flat screen tv mounted on a wall, three large black leather sofa's, a mini bar against the back wall with bar stools, two bookshelves filled completely with movies and a fire place against the last wall with two armchairs and a sofa around it.

"Hey Steve."

The soldier looked over to the bar to see Clint standing behind it. He lightly smiled and walked over.

"We got home just in time. I get to explain to you about game night." Clint said making a drink. "Want one?"

"Sure." Steve answered. "So game night? Is that what we do often?"

"We try to every Thursday night." Clint answered grabbing a second glass, placing a few ice cubes in it and pouring burbon in it. "Half of the time we're able to have all of us here. Either way it's pretty hilarious. Especially when Tony is loosing."

"He doesn't seem like the kind to take loosing easily." Steve said taking the drink.

"Oh, he's not and you'll find out tonight." Clint said with a gleeful smirk.

"Well, here's to a humerous night." Steve said.

"Amen to that." Clint agreed with a grin as they clicked their glasses and drank their burbon.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Twister!" Tony declared holding a box over his head as he walked over to the spacious area of the living room with Bruce, Natasha and Thor behind him.

"What's Twister?" Steve asked still sitting on the bar stool.

"Tony's game of choice. Says it makes him feel younger." Clint answered with a smirk on his face.

"Hey. Watch it bird brain. I lasted longer than you did the last time we played."

"Because Thor stepped on my hand."

"Again, I apologize." Thor said.

"I forgive you Thor." Clint said. "Just watch your footwork."

"So how does this game work?" Steve asked.

"It's pretty simple." Tony said. "We spin this needle and whatever color and body part it lands on the person will have to place their part on that color. Really this games tests your balance and flexibility."

"Sounds complicated." Steve said looking at the mat with rows of colors.

"Easier than it sounds." Bruce said.

"So let's get the pro's to start us off then." Tony said. "Clint. Nat. Steve. You're up."

"Pro? Me?" Steve questioned as Clint guided him to the mat where they removed their shoes.

"Yep. A lot of the time it's you and Natasha who try to out do each other." Clint said standing next to the mat.

"Ok. Let's get started." Tony said spinning the needle. "Steve, right hand red."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"For the love of a higher force, end the game already!" Clint whined as he felt his back start to quiver. He was at the top of the jumbled pile and somehow got stuck into a back bend. Keeping the form while staying above Steve and Natasha wasn't the easiest thing he'd ever attempted.

"Just fall down." Natasha said.

"I think I'm stuck."

"I'll help you." Tony said a little too eagerly as he walked over and pushed Clint to the side. The archer groaned as he slowly stood and stretched his back.

"Thanks." he muttered rolling his shoulders.

"Any time." Tony said as Bruce took over calling out the next moves for the two remaining players.

"Alright Natasha, right foot red."

Somehow Natasha managed to easily place her foot on the large red spot.

"Steve, left hand green."

Craning his neck, Steve reached over and placed his hand on the green circle. He found the game to not be as difficult as the others indicated.

"Looks like it's gonna be another showdown." Clint said right before the phone rang.

"Let me know what happens." Tony said heading over to the kitchen phone and answering the call. "Stark here."

_"Where's Rogers?"_

Tony looked over to where the game was still taking place.

"He's a little tied up at the moment and hello to you too." he answered and smirked when he saw Steve barely catch himself from falling.

_"How's he settling in?" _Fury asked ignoring Tony's remark.

"He's getting there. Getting use to Jarvis mostly. Other than that, he's doing fine." Tony answered.

_"Good. Now to the reason I've called. We think that Rogers may have discovered something during his raid on the Hydra hideout. There's been a large movement of trucks from that area. They're all heading north but we're keeping a close eye on them. Whatever it is that they're planning, we think that Steve knows what is it."_

"Think we should try to jog his memories?" Tony asked.

_"Not yet. We'll wait a while longer. With any luck he'll remember what the Hydra plans are. Just keep an eye on him and make sure that nothing sets him back."_

"Can do." Tony said before ending the call. He looked over to Steve who looked to be struggling to move his left leg to the color Bruce had called out.

_What could he have found out?_ he asked himself before putting on a casual apperance and returning to the group


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve watched with wonder as Bruce measured chemical items, combining them into something new and watching the reaction they had after being put together.

"Is this something you do every day?" he asked the doctor.

"Not every day." Bruce answered. "Although if Tony had his way I'm sure it would be."

"Is he a doctor or scientist?" Steve asked picking up and examening a thermometer.

"He's more than smart enough but I think his business and being Iron Man take up his time. Plus he likes to fool around." Bruce explained with a smirk as he finished his experiment before turning to the soldier. "So, ready for your exam?"

"Do I have a choice?" Steve asked with a smirk as he put the thermometer down.

"Nope." Bruce answered with the same smirk and began to give Steve his physical examination. "So, have you remembered anything since waking up in the infirmary?"

"Not really." Steve answered keeping his eyes open as Bruce checked them with a pen light. "Nothing actually."

_That's not good._ Bruce thought as he recalled what Tony had told him about the phone conversation he had with Fury.

"Is that bad?" Steve asked.

"For amnesia patients, not really." Bruce answered. "Memories tend to come when they want. Sometimes they've been known to return during a seriously dire situation. But I don't think anyone here wants to put you through something like that."

Steve nodded in agreement.

"Bruce, can you be straight with me about something?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Is everything I've been told true?" Steve asked seriously. "Are we really a team of heroes?"

Bruce stopped the exam and removed his glasses. He wasn't sure how much of the truth he could tell Steve without crossing the line. He knows he can tell Steve that they're a team of misfits that somehow ended up working together under his lead.

He owed Steve that much since the captain had right away accepted him and his condition since the first day they met.

"The truth is that we are kind of a team of heroes." he answered. "We all came together during a huge crisis. We didn't really work together at first but then something clicked and we became a great team. You've led us through every fight or battle since then and we've always won. We've done a lot of good together, seen a lot of things we hadn't thought possible and so much more."

"So...I really am this Captain America Natasha mentioned?" Steve asked softly.

"Yes." Bruce answered. "You're the world's first and only super soldier. Very well named too. You're the greatest soldier to exist. The army seriously values you. Think of you like a gift from God. A lot of other people think the same thing."

"The reason I ask...is because I looked that name up." Steve said and Bruce felt his heart skip a beat. "Says that Captain America came into existence in 1943. Care to explain how I'm this great captain from the forties when I'm pretty sure I'm not even twenty five?"

"Steve." Bruce started softly. "If I tell you, will you believe me? The story about Captain America is not something that you'll believe easily. Especially once I get into the heavier details. You may think that I'm just making it up."

"Bruce, I need answers." Steve said with a level of seriousness that Bruce only heard from the soldier when he really meant something. "This walking around without a clue as to who I am, I can't do it. I need to know who I am. You're the only one that I'm getting a trusting feeling from. Everyone else is treating me like I'm delicate glass. You don't have to explain to me the entire story. Just maybe from when we first met."

Bruce looked at Steve. He could easily explain that much to Steve and it be accepted but he wasn't sure if Steve would hold onto it long enough before the next wave of questions came up.

The doctor took a seat and looked at the captain.

"I'll tell you what you want to know Steve. But I want you to know that I'm not totally sure how this will affect you mentally. I don't really want to tell you because I'm afraid that it'll set you back."

"Well...can you at least tell me what my powers or skill or whatever are?" Steve asked. "I've seen what Clint and Natasha can do. Natasha kinda freaks me out a little. I'd at least like to know what I was able to do."

Bruce gave him a light smile.

"I can do that." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Hit it. As hard as you can." Clint declared.

"That thing looks like it can break my hand." Steve replied looking at the bulky punching bag.

"Bruce told you your powers. This is nothing to you. Hit it!"

With a sigh, Steve raised his clenched fist, raised it and hit the punching bag with all the strength he could gather. He jumped back when the bag flew off its chain and hit the back wall, leaving large webbed cracks in it.

"See?!" Clint mused. "This is nothing for you. You go through these kind of punching bags like almost every day."

"Every day?" Steve repeated looking shocked.

"Cap, you really are into working out and staying in shape. Even though you don't need to. You make the rest of us look bad doing it too. You try to help us learn fighting styles you're a master in. Tony is a pain to try to get into the gym to begin with but, personally, I enjoy the sparring matches you and I have. Help me learn a few things in case I'm ever without my bow and arrows."

"How skilled am I exactly?" Steve asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Seriously skilled." Clint answered. "Your presence alone around the bad guys makes them shaky in the knees. They know better than to mess with you. Hell, _we_ know not to mess with you."

"Guess that profile and what Bruce said are true. I'm a super soldier." Steve said a little dazed.

"D**n right you are." Clint agreed. "Best in the world. Other soldiers following you without question and they'd do anything for you. Got a lot of fans like that too."

"Fans?"

"Oh yeah. You're a _huge_ favorite around the world Steve. Kids, veterans, ladies." Clint said with a suggestive tone.

"I think I'll wait until I'm a little more 'there' to consider that." Steve replied.

"Alright. Just know that Tony doesn't like that you're more popular than him."

"I am?"

"Oh yeah and he hates it." Clint answered with an amused look.

"He doesn't seem like the jealous type."

"Oh, you'll learn. You will learn."

Steve lightly chuckled

"Alright. Enough practice time." Clint said. "I say we spend the rest of the day having fun."

"What does that mean exactly?" Steve asked as they left the gym. "From what I can see, it doesn't seem like we all might like to do the same thing."

"You're right about that but there are a few things we enjoy as a team." Clint answered as they got in the elevator that took them to the main floor the Avengers used. Sure enough, the rest of the team was scattered in the living room.

"Did he believe?" Tony asked.

"Only when the punching bag cracked the wall." Clint answered with a smirk.

"Is there a hole?"

"No."

"Then he held back." Tony said.

Stve looked to Clint, wanting confirmation on what Tony said.

"Maybe." Clint suggested. "I have seen you hit that bag harder."

Steve gave Clint a look that said he wanted an explination later.

"So, I came up here to see if you guys wanted to do something with the Cap and me." Clint said. "Get him familiar with the area again."

"Do I hear a shopping spree being suggested?" Tony asked with an amused look on face that told Steve that the day was going to be very long.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Is this place always so loud and crowded?" Steve asked.

"Not always." Natasha answered as they walked through the mall. The early afternoon saw the mall quite busy.

"Do we come here often?" Steve asked.

"This is the first time actually." Tony answered. "We never really have time to do this kind of thing even though you're the one always telling us we need to do stuff together as a team to bond and stuff."

"Me?"

"Yep. You're always telling us that as a team we should know each other well enough to help when we can and to become closer. Like a family I guess." Tony explained.

"Does it work?" Steve asked.

"Half the time." Clint answered. "We're never really together as a team for very long. At least one or two of us are on a mission every week or so. But there is at least one day where we can hang out together. And it usually ends with someone promising to kill Tony while he's asleep."

Steve wanted to laugh at that but he wasn't sure if Clint was serious or not. He decided to stay silent as they continued to make their way through the mall.

They passed by a sports store and Steve slowed his pace to a stop when he noticed a Dodgers flag hanging in the corner of the display window.

_"Reiser heads to third. Durocher's going to wave him in...The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers!"_

_"The game. It's from May 1941. I know, cause I was there."_

"Steve."

The blond soldier snapped out of his trance and realized Tony was talking to him.

"Huh?"

"You alright?" Bruce asked looking at Steve with a concerned look.

"Yeah." Steve answered turning back to the sport shop. "It's just..."

"What?" Natasha asked.

"That Dodger's flag...Was I a fan of theirs?"

"Yeah. You are." Tony answered. "They're your favorite team. Always have been."

"When was the last time I went to one of their games?" Steve asked.

"Well, we're not too sure actually." Bruce answered. "It was before we met."

"I think I remember the last game I went to."

The four Avengers were silent for a moment. How were they going to explain to Steve that the last game he went to was back in the forties?

If, by chance, Steve remembered the year of the last Dodger's game he'd gone to then they were in big trouble.

"What do you remember?" Bruce dared to ask.

"Something about the score being eight to four." Steve answered. "And then me saying something about being at that game."

_He must remember when he first woke up in this time._ Bruce thought to himself.

"Like he said, the last game you went to was before we met." Tony said.

Way_ before we met._ he added to himself.

"Well, at least I remember I like sports." Steve said as he turned away from the shop.

"The American pass time too." Tony said with a mental sigh of relief that the soldier hadn't remember more than his favorite team.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"We try to have a movie night at least once a week." Tony explained. "We vote on what movie we want to see and spend four hours trying to get through it."

"Four hours?" Steve repeated.

"Steve, the first hour or so is spent trying to figure out which movie to watch. It's very rare that we can agree on one movie. The last movie night ended up with Clint getting a bruised jaw. Said something about Natasha not knowing a good movie when she sees it."

"She sounds like a tough one." Steve mused.

"Oh, she is." Tony answered. "It's best to try to stay on her good side and don't go anywhere near her guns and knives. She also hides one or two on her. So...be extra careful."

Steve slowly nodded, taking in the information Tony just told him. Natasha seemed like the kind of woman who could deliver a blow strong enough to send a man flying onto his back.

The two went back to trying to figure what movie might be good enough for the team to watch together. Tony was letting Steve look more since he wanted to see if Steve's preference of movies was still the same.

Before the accident, Steve was, of course, into the classics. The movies that he had seen in his youth that were now called classics.

The inventor watched as Steve did look over the titles of some of the older movies but then skipped back to the current date movies.

Tony felt that this might be a negative sign.

So far, Steve had only had one memory recall and none of them were about to tell him the real truth behind it. They were sure that Steve was going to call them out about his true age and about not looking like it.

"This looks good." Steve said as he pulled out a movie about a young man getting sucked into a computerized world and finding his thought to be dead father.

_Not good._ Tony thought to himself as he tried to keep the concern off his face._ He went for something new instead of the black and white. Not a good sign._

The Iron Man operator made a mental note to tell Bruce about it when he saw him again. They were all starting to fear that Steve had hit his head harder than they believed since he still wasn't remembering anything.

That itself was a bad thing since they had gotten word again that Hydra was still on the move. With the only person who knew their plans right with them, the Avengers were hoping that Steve could at least remember that.

He had seen what Hydra could do, what they were capable of. That was why he had insisted on going on the mission alone. He didn't want the rest of his team to see just how much he had to put up with from one enemy during the war.

Not to mention, they still weren't sure if there was any possibility that Red Skull was around or not.

Steve had managed to make it through the years but he never really officially told them what happened to Schmidt that day he crashed the plane into the ice.

Everyone from that time and this time assumed that Schmidt was dead from contact with the Tesseract. But without Steve really telling the whole story, none of them knew for sure. They could only make assumptions.

_When he gets his memories back, I'm making him sit in front of a video camera and make him tell his life story from the time of his birth to where he is now._ Tony vowed to himself then smirked. _Then I could make it into a documentary and put it on one of those history channels Capsicle likes to watch._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _To those who guessed Tron Legacy as the movie Steve picked out, you were right. _^^

.

.

"I'm getting kinda worried about Cap." Clint admitted as he lazily spun around on the chair in the lab.

"Honestly, I am too." Tony admitted. "He's choosing things he doesn't normally like and he still doesn't remember anything since the accident."

"Not to mention that he's still the only one who knows what the fake Hydra is up to." Natasha added. "If anything, that needs to be the first thing he remembers."

"Can't promise that." Bruce said. "Remembering Hydra's plans isn't something that we can force Steve into remembering. There's no guarantee that he will remember unless something triggers his memories."

"What if we made a documentary about Captain America and showed it to him but we made sure that all scenes are of Cap with his helmet on?" Clint suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Tony said. "My old man has a lot of films about Steve in their glory days. I could put something together."

"If every scene of Steve is of him with his helmet on, then I guess we could show it to him." Bruce said. "Actually, have something that mentions Johann Schmidt. I'm sure something like that should trigger something within Steve's mind."

"Seeing his biggest enemy should do something." Natasha said.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't send him into shock." Tony said. "I'll get started on the film."

"We'll go distract Steve." Bruce said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Stop smiling!" Clint snapped.

"I'm not doing anything." Steve replied with a large smirk on his face.

"You're winning! Stop rubbing it in!"

"I'm not rubbing it in." Steve insisted.

"I didn't know that your tatical brilliance would apply to checkers!" Clint exclaimed.

"He isn't moving the back row." Bruce stated as he walked by.

"Whatever. Brilliant mind is a brilliant mind." Clint said as he studied the game board before him but saw no possible way for him to win. "That's it. I give."

Steve lightly chuckled as Clint left the table and moved over to the sofa where he then proceeded to flip through the channels.

Bruce smirked at Clint and then watched as Steve put away the game Clint had surrendered. He was sure that Steve had already forgotten that he was informed that he's Captain America but he would need to make sure of that theory before Tony arrived with the documentary.

"So, Steve, brush up on any of your army background?" the doctor asked.

"A little on the missions I have been on." Steve answered. "Just the ones that have happened in the past two years."

"Notice all of the good you've done as a captain?" Clint asked.

"I noticed that I've been to a lot of places." Steve answered.

"Read about your favorite weapon?" Clint asked hoping the soldier would say his shield.

"Weapon?"

_He forgot._ Bruce thought to himself. _It'll make looking at the documentary a little easier but getting his memories back a little harder. Maybe seeing a film about himself, his friends and the very man who was his evil counterpart will do something._

The captain sat on the couch opposite of Clint and grabbed a sports magazine.

_Well, at least he still likes baseball._ Bruce thought. _That's still a positive sign._ _We really need to take him to a game soon._

"Hey guys!" Tony announced as he walked into the room. "I've got a movie for us to watch. Clint, popcorn. Bruce, drinks."

"What movie is it?" Steve asked as Clint and Bruce went to gather the snacks.

"History documentary." Tony answered as he loaded the DVD player and turned the tv on.

"History?" Steve repeated.

"It's a good one." Tony insisted as the other men returned and they sat down as the movie started.

The screen right away showed a familiar looking shield behind held by a man in a patriotic uniform.

_"During dark times, this man, Captain America, is single handedly giving hope to the proud American citizens against the evil tyranny of Hitler and Hydra..."_

_Hydra...Hydra..._

Steve lightly shook his head and continued watching the movie.

_"The evil Hydra has been rumored to be working alongside Hitler and his army. Rumors have been floating around since the beginning of the war that Hitler and Hydra have been planning to conquer Europe together before moving onto America. But the allied forces and Captain America are standing in their way and pushing back their plans. America's golden soldier is fighting alongside our boys. He's fighting the frontlines and making sure that our boys are coming home to their families and loved ones..."_

_"From what I understand you're America's new hope."_

_"You don't give up, do you?"_

Steve put a hand to his head as he felt a small headache form.

"You alright, Steve?" Bruce asked.

"Fine." Steve answered. "But I think I'm hearing voices."

"Voices?" Tony repeated. "Like what?"

"One of them was asking why I don't give up easily and another was saying that I'm 'American's new hope'. Whatever that means."

Clint, Bruce and Tony looked at each other with knowing looks. Steve had remembered words from conversations he had with Peggy Carter and Red Skull.

"Don't worry about it." Tony said playing casual. "I hear voices all of the time. Although it's mostly Pepper just telling me to go to the meetings."

Steve weakly smirked and turned back to the documentary as it showed a group of men walking along side the patriotic soldier.

_"...Howling Commando's. Captain America's hand picked team of men that help him in locating the Hydra weapon factories..."_

_"I thought you were dead."_

_"I thought you were smaller."_

_"What happened to you?"_

_"I joined the Army."_

Steve's eyes focused on a young man displayed on the screen. He looked so familiar. Like Steve had known him for a long time.

As the dark haired man smiled, Steve felt a name came to him.

"Bucky?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Clint, Tony and Bruce looked at Steve with surprised looks.

The super soldier had just said the nickname of his best friend from his youth.

They continued to stare at the captain who had his eyes glued to the screen that continue to show the Howling Commando's as they stood around a jeep with a map spread across the hood.

"I remember Bucky." Steve said. "He was my best friend since I was a kid. Saved me from getting beaten by bullies all the time."

"That's what I heard all the time." Tony said.

The taller blond looked over to the inventor.

"You did this to see if I would remember anything, didn't you?" he asked.

"Worked." Tony answered. "You remembered your best friend."

"I did." Steve agreed. "But...is getting me to remember my life before that accident the intention here?"

"Yes." the three answered.

"Alright." Steve said with a nod of his head. "Then I'll keep watching this."

"You sure, Steve?" Bruce asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to." Steve replied. "I need to remember something about my life. I'm tired of not being able to recognize the people around me and I'm tired of not knowing who I really am. I need answers to everything. If this is how I'm going to get them then I'll do it."

_Ever the man putting himself on the wire._ Tony thought as they remained silent and continued to watch the documentary he'd put together.

They watched as the famed super soldier and his team lead the allies through thick forests and barren lands in search of their target. Days passed in minutes on the screen.

Steve watched the entire time with nearly unblinking eyes. Wanting to soak in every second that played on the screen.

Was that really him in the patriotic uniform? Had he really lead those soldiers through one of the most important wars in history?

Because the soldier in the film was wearing a helmet and mask that covered most of his face, Ssteve wasn't able to see what the man looked like.

It was the only thing keeping him from believing that it was him.

But the film then cut to what looked to be the enemy.

Dozen of soldiers wearing the same uniform and masks as they stood in perfect lines. All of them had the same logo on their jackets. A skull that had six tentacles. The symbol flashed in Steve's mind. A symbol that he had seen what felt like many times before.

"Hydra." he said softly.

"Your biggest enemy at the time." Tony said. "You had been asked to go after Hitler but then Hydra got to the top of the most wanted list. Mostly because of who was in charge of them."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Keep watching." Clint answered. "You might remember him."

Steve went back to the film and saw the Hydra soldiers marching by.

Then a lone man appeared on the screen. His hair was dark and his face was as cold as stone. He was barking out unheard orders to the soldiers standing in formation before him.

As the man kept talking, Steve suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Even though the man's words weren't heard, Steve could suddenly hear a German accented voice.

"Johann Schmidt."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

For hours, Steve watched as what seemed like years pass in minutes before him. He watched as countless soldiers marched into the line of battle with him dressed in uniform leading them.

It all seemed so unlikely that it had all been real but his friends assured him that it was all very real and people honored him to this day for all of his heroics.

Steve just watched the film while his friends watched him.

Many of the faces around him in the film seemed so familiar and Steve would swear that he could remember their names only to forget it.

He watched as he lead the men into a fight and came out with everyone accounted for and sometimes have captured enemies or rescued hostages.

There were clips of parades and celebrations. Medals and parties. Talks with elected officials and regular civilians.

_"...Captain America, the symbol of hope for the nation and world during such dark times. It is he who will lead us out of the darkness and take us into a new world of peace."_

"Did I do that?" Steve asked.

.

.

_Sorry the chapter is so short. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter dedicated to Qweb._

_._

Later that night, Steve sat alone in his bedroom. He and the others had gone over hours of footage and documentaries about him as Captain America.

He still couldn't believe that he was the one in the documentaries. Fougth in world war two and helped lead the allied forces against the enemies.

As soon as he learned the years of the war and the approximate age he was in the footage, if he did his math right then he figured he was somewhere in his early ninties.

He found that very unlikly considering how he looked. He guessed he was around twenty three or twenty four years old. He was in tip top shape and didn't even look like he'd lost a single nights sleep in his life.

_Knock, knock._

Steve looked up from the direction the knock came from. He stood and left his bedroom to the door of the suite. He opened the door and saw Natasha standing on the other side.

"How's it going?" she asked as she stepped past him and entered the suite.

Steve raised an eyebrow at her back but let it go as he shut the door.

"Simple enough, I guess." he answered.

"They made you watch everything?"

"Every second."

"What do you think about all of it?"

Steve took a second to absorb her question before answering.

"I find it both interesting and impossible." Steve answered. "There is no way that I could be that old."

"Then why would they show it to you?" Natasha asked.

"Don't know." Steve answered. "Kicks?"

"Steve." Natasha lightly scolded.

"Sorry but it _is_ hard to believe. I mean, according to that information, I'm suppose to be at least ninty four years old. Do I _look_ ninty four?"

"Give or take a year or so." Natasha answered with a smirk and saw the annoyed look on Steve's face. "Just kidding, Steve."

"Seriously Natasha. How can that be me when I look like I'm still in my twenties?"

"Let's not worry about that right now." Natasha said. "You have other things to worry about. You do know that they made you watch that in hopes of you remembering your life before the accident, right?"

"I figured it out." Steve answered.

"Did it help at all?"

"I remembered an old friend." Steve answered. "And another unpleasant person."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. Why?"

"You just have an important history and there's probably a few things you should remember." Natasha said.

"Do you guys know something that I don't?" Steve asked. "Besides the obvious."

"There is something that we do need you to remember." Natasha admitted. "It's something that only _you_ know of because _you_ were the only one to see it. A plan that Hydra made. Everyone has been careful with you about this but I think it's about time we come clean about it all."

"I had a feeling that you guys were keeping something from me." Steve said with a heavy sigh. "How important is this plan?"

"Pretty important." Natasha answered. "And with you being the only one that knows the plan and survived to tell it, it's even more important."

"Well, nothing else is coming back to me on its own unless I actually see it." Steve said. "Maybe I need to see the place where I saw this plan."

"No." Natasha said sternly. "Going back to that place may help you remember that plan but it might make you remember things you're not ready to remember just yet."

"Why are you concerned anyway?" Steve asked. "I thought you didn't like me to begin with anyway."

"Steve, I do like you. As a teammate and friend. One that is concerned about your well being." Natashs stated.

"That's a lot of care." Steve half muttered.

"Hey, be glad that I am concerned about you." Natasha almost snapped. "The others are just tip-toeing around you because they don't want to tramatize you. You should be glad that I'm at least giving you some answers."

"So why couldn't you have done it sooner and saved us all a lot of time?" Steve asked. "Maybe I would have remembered this plan a lot sooner if you had said something then."

"I wanted to let you recover from your injury. Super soldier or not, that was serious enough to put you in the hospital and have us all worried."

"Well thanks for your concern but I believe that I should go back to the place where I discovered this enemy plan. I'm going to go but if you want to just sit back then go ahead."

"Steve, I'm not going to let you go like this." Natasha stated firmly as she grabbed Steve's arm when he tried to walk away.

"Why?!" Steve demanded. "If this enemy plan is so important and I need to remember it as soon as possible, then why are you trying to stop me from trying to remember it?!"

Nathsha gave the soldier a weak glare. She wanted to yell at him, be mad at him, but she couldn't.

"Because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt." she said before quickly walking out of the suite and vanishing down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By: MysticFantasy

.

.

Clint and Bruce saw Natasha storming away from the door of Steve's suite with an upset look.

"You alright?" Clint asked.

"You two go in there and talk to him!" Natasha nearly snapped. "He wants to go back to the factory site to try to remember their plan."

"You told him?!" Bruce gasped.

"He needs to know the truth and we need to know what that fake Hydra is up to."

"So why didn't you finish talking to him?" Clint asked.

Natasha huffed before she continued walking away.

"That's not good." Clint said when Natasha was out of hearing range.

"How can you tell?" Bruce lightly teased.

"Something is up between those two." Clint continued with a smirk.

"How can you tell?" Bruce repeated with more interest.

"Natasha never gets this upset after 'talking' with someone and she has been showing a lot of 'concern' toward Steve since this whole thing started."

"You think she's falling for him?" Bruce asked.

"It's possible. There is a first for everything." the archer answered. "Although, I do admit that I never would have believed that one day Natasha Romanoff would be falling for Steve Rogers."

"That makes two of us." Bruce said before they walked to Steve's door.

"Cap?" Clint called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the reply.

The two walked in and spotted Steve sitting on his couch. His elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together and his head lowered.

"You alright, Steve?" Bruce asked.

"Fine." the soldier answered.

"Cap, you're not a very good liar." Clint mused.

"Doesn't feel right." Steve admitted. "Natasha just basically grounded me."

"Won't be the first time. Believe me." Clint said with a tone of remembrance.

"She actually seems...worried about me." Steve said.

"She is." Clint confirmed. "You should be glad. She never really shows this kind of emotion toward any one. Honestly, I think you made a real impression on her."

"She told us what you want to do." Bruce said, changing the subject from Clint's hook up attempts. "You know that it's not a wise idea."

"I know." Steve agreed. "But it's something that I have to do. I _need_ to remember who I am and I _need_ to remember what I saw inside that building. Going back to that place is the only way I can think would help me."

Bruce lightly sighed.

Even though Steve didn't have his memories, he still had his dedicated attitude. That let Bruce know that, one way or another, Steve was going to get to that factory site.

"Listen, let us talk to the others and we'll see what we can do." he offered.

"Ok." Steve agreed with a nod of his head.

Bruce gave Clint a nod before leaving the suite.

"You like Natasha, don't you?" Clint asked after a few quiet moments.

Steve looked up at the archer.

"What do you mean?"

"You like her." Clint stated rather than asked. "She likes you too. That's really the only reason she would be so worried about you."

"She's only worried about what I know." Steve insisted. "Said it was pretty important."

"It is but she was pretty mad when we passed by her. She uses anger to cover her real emotions. I wouldn't take her concern lightly, Steve."

"I had asked her before if we were a couple because of how worried she seemed but she kept insisting that we weren't."

"Well, she was right about that." Clint said as he sat on the opposite end of the couch. "You two weren't dating but I think that may change with some time."

"What makes you think that?" Steve asked.

"If we let you go to this site, I promise that she is going to be there with you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"We talked and, although we don't feel right about it, we agreed that since you want to do this we're going to let you go back to that factory." Tony announced.

"Thanks." Steve said.

"But we're going to be there with you." Tony continued. "It was our mistake not knowing you went alone the first time. We're not going to let that happen again."

"Why was I alone the first time? Was I asked to do it alone?"

"Actually, according to Fury, you asked to go alone incase it was the real enemy and you didn't want us in harms way. You're the only one who knew if this Hydra was the real thing or a fake and it was that very reason that you didn't want us to go with you."

Steve lightly nodded as he accepted the information and then turned to get ready for the trip.

As he packed things he believed he would need, he couldn't help but remember Natasha's behavior when he said he was going to go back to the factory.

Although he didn't remember her before his little accident, he knew that she wasn't one to get riled up so easily. She looked like she could give just as much as she got.

Then hearing Clint confirm that she didn't show that kind of emotion towards anyone really made the soldier think.

But he pushed it out of his mind as he continued getting ready and figured that Natasha was just probably showing him emotion because of his current condition.

Soon he was packed and ready to go. He met with the others downstairs in the garage and was told that they would be taking a limo to take them to the airport where they would take Tony's jet.

Upon arriving at the airport and seeing the jet, Steve admitted that he was a little more than impressed at the wealth Tony had.

"Is there anything you don't own?" he asked as they walked into the aircraft.

"Possibly." Tony answered with a smirk as he stuffed his suitcase into the overhead compartment. He then looked over to Steve and lightly frowned at the one cargo design duffle bag that was placed in a compartment. "Memory loss or not, you still should have upgraded that bag."

"Why? It works for me."

"Because Tony is spoiled and thinks everyone can afford designer suitcases." Clint stated as he entered the jet and claimed his seat.

"Very true on the first part." Tony admitted. "But I did provide all of you with your own sets of suitcases. Why all of you like the ones you have now is still a mystery to me."

"Something familiar." Bruce said as he walked in and put his suitcase away.

Steve looked up when he saw Natasha enter the jet after Thor but quickly turned his attention to the view outside the window. He watned to talk to her about their little talk but he knew that this wasn't the time or place for it.

"Jarvis, estimated time of arrival to the Hydra factory?" Tony asked as the jet engines started.

"_Approximatly five hours and forty seven minutes, sir_." the AI voice answered.

"Good."

"_Please fasten your seat belts as we are about to take off._" Jarvis said.

Everyone quickly placed their seat belts on and soon felt the jet rise into the air. After a few minutes they were given the all clear to be able to move about the jet.

Steve quickly found himself in Thor's company as the large man came to sit in the seat across from him.

"How are you feeling my friend?"

"Feeling alright as far as the situation allows." Steve answered.

"I wish that I could give you more help during such a time." Thor said. "I can only imagine how it must feel to go about not knowing who you are or the life you have lived."

"It's not easy." Steve admitted. "I only know few things and even then I'm a little shaky on."

Thor nodded and Steve decided to use this time to get to know him.

"While we wait to get to this place, tell me about yourself. Maybe it'll help me remember you better."

Thor smiled greatly.

"Well, I'm sure the others informed you that I am the god of thunder from the realm of Asgard."


End file.
